Pokken: Dawn of Shadows
by LucarioKid
Summary: Mare is an upcoming trainer in Ferrum. His partner Riley has always stood by him and will continue to do so. But when shadows have started to be cast across Ferrum he and Riley must stand against it with new allies. Even ones who try to hide their pasts.
1. First Battle

**So my friend brought Pokken to my house the other day and when we played it I was instantly hooked. There is so much you can do for plot stuff that I decided to make a story on it. Now, since not a ton is known about Ferrum, I'm going to be making up some things as we go. You'll know them when you see them. Also, the songs I'm listening to, because they're awesome is the Uncharted 3- Drake's Deception- Full Sound Track. Because two hours of amazing Uncharted music is the only way to go.**

 **If you want to find a good one of YouTube check out these guys called TheUnchartedBoys. Just in case you were curious. Anywho, let's get this party started!**

"Keep up the assault! Don't give him any room to breathe!" He swiped his arm to the side as his partner rushed the recovering opponent, kicking the enemy up into the air, only to follow and deliver a kick to them that knocked them straight into the ground.

"Finish it!" His partner spun in the air to where he had his head down like a missile. He dove down, energy coursing around him. When he got close he pulled his fist back, coating it in energy. He let out a growl, before slamming it into the downed opponent. Dust and debris flew everywhere. When it cleared only one was standing.

"Nice job, Riley!" Riley backed away from his opponent, never taking his gaze off. After a few seconds someone called out, "Feraligator is unable to battle! The winner is Riley and Mare." There was a loud round of applause, which Mare raised his right arm to. Riley crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a small growl on joy. Mare walked forward, hugging his partner.

"Nice job, Riley! You were incredible out there! If we fight like that in the next tournament we'll win hands down." Riley nodded to his partner, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Let's head to the healer. Then we can go to Pete's. Sound fair?" Riley thought about it before nodding.

"Sweet. Come on." Mare led Riley to where the healer was. They had been practicing in the arena, seeing as they wanted to get a feel for it before competing there for real. While it had not been an official tournament or fight, just practice, there was a large amount of people who still watched.

When they reached the healer, Mare sat in the chair to the side, while Riley settled onto the table, his eyes still closed.

"That was good, just have to work more on our distance fighting game. Up close you can't lose. The problem is getting close or fighting a distance game. We'll work more on that later though, ok?" Riley grunted his understanding. Mare looked at his watch, letting out a sigh.

"Only noon. We have most of the day left. After getting food want to train?" Riley opened one eye, looking calmly with the red orbs that Mare was so familiar with. He shook his head.

"Alright, but tomorrow we have to train, got it?" Riley grunted once more, though it was slightly annoyed. Mare chuckled at his partner. The healer looked him over, giving a few sprays of potion to his arms and body. After a few seconds she smiled to Mare.

"All set, Mare. You may go. Good fight out there, by the way. You guys have certainly improved from when I first saw you." Mare nodded to the girl.

"Thanks, Felicia. It means a lot to hear that. Riley won't admit it, but he likes it when people give him praise." Felicia rubbed the head of the Pokémon to her left.

"I know he does. He's such a good boy." Riley let out a snort of discomfort. Felicia chuckled at him.

"It's not that bad, silly. I've been healing your wounds for a long time. Every time I do you never complain. Even that time when you were hurt real bad, you sat silently and let me work. I really appreciate it. Some of the fighters are real cry babies." Riley gave the equivalent of his chuckle. Mare nudged his partner's arm.

"Tough devil ain't ya?" Riley smirked at the praise. Mare stood up, stretching his back as he did.

"Well, we need to be going. Thanks for the help Felicia, say hello to Silas for me." She nodded to him.

"I will. Make sure you visit sometime soon. My husband loves talking to you about your battles. Why he doesn't just ask me I won't ever know." Mare shared a laugh with her, waving his good bye. As trainer and Pokémon started to leave they noticed some people were gossiping vividly about something.

"Wonder what's up, eh?" Riley opened his eyes, focusing on the targets of interest. Riley was able to hear what they were saying, and then transferred what he was feeling to Mare.

 _"Did you hear that the former champion of Sinnoh is coming here!?"_

 _"Really!?"_

 _"Ya! She's coming to oversee the tournament. They say she may even compete in it! Imagine that!"_

 _"What would someone from Sinnoh know about fighting like we do? They treat their Pokémon like tools. Why do you think everyone in Ferrum only has one Pokémon? So they won't mistreat any. They can have up to six in Sinnoh! Why would you need that many when you can have one of the closest friends ever?"_

 _"Ya, they keep 'em in Pokeballs too. Why would you have to, or even want to do that?"_ Mare had heard enough, sensing it, Riley withdrew their minds from the conversation.

"Former champion. Interesting, don't you think?" Riley shrugged, closing his eyes once more. Mare let out a bored sigh.

"Anyways, let's get going. Pete won't wait forever." Riley gave a confused glance. Mare chuckled, scratching his head.

"Maybe I'm just hungry." His stomach started to growl loudly.

"Or a lot a hungry." Riley chuckled to his trainer. The duo made a faster pace to get to the food that Mar...both of them really wanted.

When they arrived at the diner they were pleased to see it was not very busy. The two sat down in their favorite booth by the window, Mare making small talk to Riley, the Pokémon just nodding to his trainer. Eventually a women walked over to them.

"Mare, how are you?" Mare was so excited he jumped up and practically tackled his friend.

"Nia! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you would be a better question, since me and Riley have been fine." She chuckled, readjusting her glasses.

"Well, I've been ok, and so has Weavile has been training a lot, so we are definitely a much bigger threat on the battle field. Though I'm sure we could never hope to match up against you and Riley." Riley one more soaked up his praise. Mare brushed it off.

"We're not that good."

"Not that good!? You guys have qualified for the biggest tournament in Ferrum! That requires raw talent! And skill, and synergy, and practice, and lots of strength. The list goes on and I can't think of one thing you both don't have." Mare chuckled uneasily.

"You make it sound like we're going to be the next champions." Nia smiled at her friend. The two had grown up together since they could barely crawl. They viewed each other as siblings more than anything.

"Well, if you want we could always help you to train. It's better to have partners than just bags. Especially since Riley tends to break all the bags in a few good hits." The Pokémon being mentioned looked away slightly.

"I wouldn't doubt it. He's as strong as they come. Plus his fur is really pretty." It was true that Riley had nice fur. It was different though. Instead of a dark blue it was a pale blue, one that could almost be mistaken for grey, while his chest fur was snow white. He had not been born that way, rather an incident with the morphing process.

If two similar Pokémon were battling each other then machines would morph their colorings for a short time to allow people to distinguish which was which. When they had done so with Riley one time the coloring had been incorrect. They usually switched them to be opposites from each other, so he would have turned red. Instead, they turned him pale blue and white. When they tried to change him back it wouldn't work.

The most they could do was compensate and give them money. Riley hadn't cared, and had actually become slight vain. Though it wasn't much, he only really showed it to the same of his kind. Which made him a black sheep. Most of his kind distinguished themselves for their power, yet he didn't like to fight for titles. But he did enjoy fighting. Such is the way of a Lucario though.

Nia tapped her ear piece.

"Ya? On my way. See you soon." When she finished the call she faced a grinning Mare.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Nia blushed, looking away.

"No! Just someone I'm advising for, I swear!" Mare chuckled.

"Sure it is. Better go before you make yourself look even more foolish." She nodded quickly, then took off. Mare faced Riley, leaning close.

"Was it her boyfriend?" Riley gave a half nod and head shake.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riley took the salt and pepper shakers and put them a few inches away from each other. He then put his hand right in between.

"Sheeeeee... likes him, maybe?" He got a nod.

"Awesome! We are a good team. You fight and I tell you what was wrong." Riley gave him an annoyed look.

"Kidding. Even if it is kinda true, but you know I would definitely step in for you if I had to right?" Riley nodded, then held his fist. The duo fist bumped, making explosion sounds and throwing their fists in the air.

"Mare! Are you hungry?"

"Thank the lord, yes, Pete! Feed me!" Riley face palmed. While his trainer could be childish, despite being twenty-two, he wouldn't trade him for anyone in all of Ferrum or any of the other regions.

* * *

She had finished checking into her hotel and looked around.

"What a beautiful place. So many Pokémon out and about." She stepped outside and took in the air. Despite it being the city it still had fresh air that made the ones back home seem unbreathable.

"Now, to find the stadium." She began walking towards where she believed the stadium to be when she felt hungry. She looked around and spotted a place called Pete's.

"That should work." She stepped in, looking up when she heard the bell. Something new to her after hearing only electronic pings. She looked for an open seat and saw one behind a booth where a trainer and his Pokémon sat. She sat with her back to the duo, looking around ion a bored way. She heard the young man behind her talking loud enough for her to hear very easily.

"Then you were like, Boom! And then Kaboosh! Then I was like, 'Woah,' and you were like Skadoosh!" She shook her head, sighing peacefully as she was handed a menu. She began scanning it when she heard a rustling behind her.

"You must be new here." She turned to see the person from the booth talking to her. She smiled to him.

"How can you tell?"

"Most people here have nice tanned skin during the summer from all the sun. Yet you're pale as a ghost. Unless you hide inside all day, but you don't seem like the type to do that. Plus you have to look at the menu. People who come here know the memory by heart." She laughed at his inspection of her.

"Well, you are very correct. Anything to recommend?" He nodded quickly.

"Cheese Cake!" She smiled at him in confusion.

"For lunch?"

"Oh. Well, it's all good so just get anything. I've had everything on the menu at least twice. Pete is good at what he does. Him and his Bisharp." She looked back at the menu before making her choice.

"So, where you from?"

"Sinnoh." Mare nodded. He turned to Riley.

"We heard something about that earlier. What was it again?" Riley pointed at the women, then pretended to put something on his head.

"Royalty?" Head shake.

"Hmm... She likes hats?" Riley slammed his head on the table.

"What I was isn't very important. What I will become is better to ask." Mare turned to her.

"What do you plan on doing?" He looked her over, sizing up what she seemed like she could do. She wore mostly black, with large pants and a coat on her. They had golden highlights along them and in her long golden hair she had two things that almost reminded him of a Lucario's appendices on each side of her hair.

"Trainer maybe? You look like a trainer." She smiled.

"Something like that." Mare nodded.

"Never introduced myself. Name's Mare." He held out his hand, which she shook.

"Cynthia. Pleasure to meet you." She looked closer at the young man, taking in his appearance. His hair was white and short, with lots of evidence of being bedhead. He wore glasses that had blue rims and slightly tinted glass. He was slightly tanned, like he had said most people in Ferrum were.

His clothes were very casual, consisting of a black shirt that had grey lines running horizontally along the chest. He wore a checkered shirt over it that he left unbuttoned. The checkered shirt was a dark blue in color. His pants were regular jeans that had worn spots on the knees either from laying down or moving around a lot, she deduced. All in all he seemed like a regular everyday person one would meet.

"You said you're a sort of trainer. Since you probably haven't been to Ferrum before, we can show you around, and even a Ferrum battle or two. The battles here are known for being explosive and action-packed." Cynthia thought about it, then picked up her menu.

"Can I at least eat first?" Mare chuckled.

"We got to as well. So sure. In fact..." He stood, sitting at her booth.

"That'll be easier then turning around multiple times. Riley, come here." Riley lifted his face from the table, then stood. The Lucario walked around to sit next to his trainer.

"More introductions. This is my partner, Riley. History fact, people in Ferrum are only allowed one Pokémon. When they become of age they are given an egg, and whatever comes out is their partner." Cynthia nodded.

"Interesting. I am surprised why there are so many Pokémon around though. Back in Sinnoh there was never this many." Mare shrugged.

"We probably have about the same as any other place. But we don't keep ours in Pokeballs. Those are sorta taboo here." Cynthia felt in her coat pocket, the familiar sleek ball where her best friend was resting.

"I was wondering about that. I was worried my partner would scare some people if I let her out, so I didn't. I won't till we leave, she is rather large." Mare nodded.

"Sweet. Anywho, you excited for the Ferrum Tournament? Biggest event on Ferrum. It's going to be broadcasted all over the region and then to some of the other ones. Have you ever seen one?" Cynthia shook her head.

"Around this time we have our own tournament in Sinnoh, so most people are preoccupied with that. I am excited to see it." Mare nodded quickly.

"Maybe you should enter too. Could be fun. Just have to get you the right gear." Cynthia turned her head sideways.

"What gear would that be?" Mare tapped his ear, a device sprouted in it, letting off a golden light before a golden line spread out to be in front of his mouth. It looked like a headset. When he did that a similar glow started in Riley's ear and a small golden orb formed by Riley's ear.

"Synergy headset thing. I don't remember the name, but they allow you to bond very closely with your Pokémon in battle and even attain a Synergy State, then use powerful moves called Bursts. Me and Riley are mostly known for having high Synergy. Everyone tends to have some places they excel in and others they lack." Mare tapped the device and it shrank away. When she looked at his ear she saw it was still barely visible. Riley no longer had the golden orb.

"Impressive. Are there some people who have attained Synergy without those?"

"I've heard stories. They were said to be unstoppable. But I haven't seen one, ever." Cynthia nodded.

"How much are those?"

"Not too much. Coloring them and personalizing them is the expensive part. You can practically get one for free if you wanted to. I'll help you get one after we eat."

The rest of the meal was spent making small talk. As they left Mare started to lead Cynthia towards the Trainer store.

"You never told me what you did back in Sinnoh." Cynthia smiled at him.

"Like I said, that was my old life. It's not too important now." Mare started to have the gears in his head churn.

 _"Wonder what she's hiding?"_ He could also feel Riley's insecurity. Eventually they arrived at the store. Cynthia was confused by the enormous doors.

"Why are they so large?"

"So the Pokémon can get in." Cynthia nodded, remembering her partner. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the red and white sphere. Her only Pokémon she brought from her past life in Sinnoh. She threw it up into the air, watching as the sphere opened and a light shone. It formed into her best friend. The large dragon roared, arching it back.

"Hello, Garchomp." The massive Pokémon leaned down and rubbed its head against Cynthia. She giggle, rubbing the head of the Pokémon.

"Nice to see you too. We're going to get some things from this store, ok?" Garchomp looked at the store, then back to Cynthia. It nodded, then turned to Riley. The Lucario gave a wave to the big dragon. Mare chuckled.

"Riley isn't the biggest fan of things that are bigger than him. Not sure why, he just is." Cynthia laughed as Riley jumped on top of a street lamppost to get taller than the Garchomp. Mare led her into the store. The other two soon followed, though Riley immediately jumped to the ceiling, hanging on the lights. Mare couldn't help himself from laughing.

They went to the front counter where Mare started to talk to the man.

"Hey there. She's new here and needs a Synergy headset for her and her partner. Can you give us a deal?" The man looked at Cynthia, smiling when he saw her. He knew she had looked familiar with the hair over one of her eyes and down her back.

"For her? Absolutely." Cynthia lowered her head a little. Mare was confused, but didn't ask. The man gave them a plain white Synergy headset. Cynthia placed it in her right ear, tapping it and watching as it came to life. The owner went to her Garchomp.

"Come here ya beauty." The Garchomp leaned down. The man took an orb and placed it on the side of Garchomp's head.

"There, you should be Synced now. Try it out." Cynthia did as Mare had done, tapping the device and dragging her finger in front of her mouth. The mic formed and the orb started to form on Garchomp's head. Cynthia immediately felt like there was another presence in her head. She looked to her friend and smiled.

"This feels good." Garchomp nodded to her. She tapped it again and watched as it faded. She turned to the man and placed her money on the counter.

"Thank you very much." Mare smiled, then grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

"What are you doing?" She was very calm, despite the situation.

"We're going to have a battle at my favorite place. Tellur Town! Come on, it's just over here! You'll love it!" She smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Alright, but I'm capable of walking myself." Mare chuckled uneasily and released her. They walked to the place Mare had called Tellur Town. When they arrived Cynthia was amazed at the sight. It was so calm and bright with people running around everywhere and Pokémon playing.

"This place is amazing. So, how do we do this? Just start fighting?" Mare shook his head.

"I'll show you. Stand over there." Cynthia stood across from him as he tapped his headset. Cynthia did the same. An eye piece appeared over her right eye and a screen lit up. It then read, "Challenger approaching. Accept?" She heard Mare say, "Yes." So she said the same. The screen flashed then the eye piece blackened. Garchomp stood in front of her and Riley in front of Mare.

Everyone seemed to know what was happening and backed away. An orange line began to trace along the ground around them before it spread up and form a dome around them. Cynthia was mesmerized by this. Then the dome faded, though she had a feeling it was still there. Mare placed his left hand in his pocket, calmly.

"Your move." She nodded.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" Garchomp rushed forward. When the large dragon closed in Riley moved to the side in a quick dodge.

"You didn't say anything?" Mare chuckled.

"You fight as one. Know what the other is thinking and go for it. Synergize." Mare looked to Riley and smirked.

"After you." Riley rushed forward quickly. Cynthia told Garchomp to block, but was surprised when Riley broke through, grappling her Pokémon. Riley gave a swift double kick that launched Garchomp into the air. As Garchomp began to fall Riley started to charge up his power. He then released it into Garchomp right before he hit the ground.

She noticed Riley had changed stances. Instead of moving around left and right, he was now tightened up and ready for close combat. Garchomp stood and roared at Riley. Noticing they were not moving, Riley balanced on one foot, aura lightly flowing around him.

Cynthia didn't know what he was doing, but decided it would be best to stop him.

"Attack!" Garchomp rushed forward, attempting to slam into the Lucario, though her attack was sloppy. She was not used to this freedom in battle and Cynthia could tell.

"Riley." Mare spoke calmly. Riley jumped back, narrowly avoiding the attack. He then rushed forward with a bone staff. After a quick assault to Garchomp's body he gave a swift uppercut that launched the Garchomp up and back. Her eye piece began to flash and she noticed many things. A bar that showed about how much energy her partner had left. She also noticed a multicolored bar the was a fourth of the way full.

She looked to her partner and realized they had to do as Mare said and synergize.

"Get up! I know you can do this!" Garchomp turned to her and nodded. She stood, roaring loudly. Cynthia noticed the bar of both her 'health' seemed to have risen and the multicolored bar had done the same. She locked eyes with Mare, who had taken his hand out of his pocket and was leaning forward.

"Now, we've got a battle. Riley, give em what for! Personal Frenzy Style!" Riley flashed a pulse of aura and began rushing forward. Cynthia smiled. She had never felt such a rush.

"Garchomp, show them our strength!" Garchomp growled, rushing forward, pulling her fist back. Riley pulled back his only his had aura imbued in it. When they collided Riley was pushed back slightly, but almost immediately followed up with a spinning kick. The force knocked Garchomp into the wall, where she started to almost get zapped before getting thrown into the middle of the arena.

Riley was immediately upon her. Garchomp braced, but was surprised to find Riley meditating again. They were confused when they saw the aura flash and stay around Riley. Cynthia told Garchomp to attack. When they attack hit Riley they were both surprised when there was no effect on Riley. No flinch, nothing. Riley opened his eyes and smiled. Mare chuckled darkly.

"Oh shame for you. You activated my Riley-card." Riley grabbed Garchomp's arm, then threw the large dragon into the wall behind him. When Garchomp hit it she only slid down it instead. Garchomp rose to her feet and prepared to attack when Mare held a hand forward.

"Show them what real Synergy looks like." They both noticed that some aura was coming off of Mare's body as well. Riley crouched slightly, his left leg forward and his right almost under him. He crossed his arms an in a flash changed into Mega Lucario. Cynthia didn't know what to do. She hadn't see either of them with Mega Stones. She didn't know how they had achieved Synergy.

Mare pointed right at Garchomp, his eyes glowing blue.

"Vengeance." Riley lowered so his left hand was on the ground, his right hand held back, coated in a small aura storm.

"Garchomp, look out!" Riley was already upon the dazed dragon. He gave a strong uppercut to the dragon that knocked it into the air, both from the fist, and the storm of aura that appeared from nowhere. Riley created shards of aura around him before launching them at Garchomp. The dragon was launched higher into the air. Then Riley's chest began to glow. Right before Garchomp hit the ground Riley unleashed a large beam of aura that completely engulfed everything in light.

When it all cleared, Cynthia saw Garchomp unconscious on the ground. She rushed to her friend.

"Are you ok?" Garchomp shook her head, then nodded. The orange field faded and light flowed into both Pokémon. Cynthia noticed that the injuries on Garchomp had faded away. Riley and Mare walked forward.

"Well done for your first time in a Synergy battle. Especially coming from out of town like that." Cynthia watched as her friend stood, as if she had never been injured.

"The field heals all combatants afterwards. In a tournament it's best two out of three, but for casual battles we usually just do one round." Cynthia nodded.

"So what was with your mega evolution? I didn't see a mega stone." Mare chuckled.

"Synergy is far stronger than any mega stone. when we reach max synergy we are able to create all the power we want and then mega evolve. For those fighting who can't they just take on a stronger form of sorts. My friend uses a Weavile and when they Synergy burst Weavile gets coated in an almost ice armor."

Cynthia nodded.

"So potentially, me and Garchomp could reach mega evolution without a stone?" Mare nodded.

"Totally. People do it all the time. I'm sure someone with your skill could easily do it." Cynthia nodded.

"You're far stronger than us though." Mare shook his head.

"We ain't that good. I'm sure if you practiced you could beat us." Cynthia smiled at him warmly.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm sure you'll always be better than us." Mare shrugged.

"Only time will tell. Now then, anywhere you else you want to go?" She nodded.

"I needed to go to the stadium. I am needed there in a few hours." Mare nodded.

"We'll take you there, maybe a detour or two won't hurt." Cynthia smiled at him.

"I would like that."

When they had reached the stadium Mare was definitely excited.

"Just wait until tomorrow! That's when the tournament starts. You gonna vote for us?"

"Something like that." Mare chuckled at her answer.

"Well, we'll keep our eyes open for you. We may have to part ways here. We need to get back home and make sure we have everything ready for tomorrow. And you have to do your thing here don't you?" Cynthia nodded.

"Unfortunately I do. Though I very much enjoyed our time together. I hope to see you again very soon." Mare nodded to her and left. Cynthia entered, following the signs. When she reached the room she sat patiently. After a few seconds a man entered.

"There you are. I trust you enjoyed the sights, Champion?" She frowned.

"Former Champion, remember. And yes I did. Now, why did you ask for my help?" The man sat at the table, across from her.

"We think having you compete in our tournament would help bring some popularity to our region. Ferrum isn't exactly very well known and we'd like to expand to get out there, so to speak." Cynthia shook her head.

"I'm not very good at the type of fighting you do here at Ferrum. I was beaten quiet easily by someone earlier today."

"Who?"

"A young man named Mare." The man started to laugh loudly.

"That doesn't surprise me. That humble boy and his partner are the most talented people we've seen here in years. He won't admit it but he's quiet a force to be reckoned with. Besides, you'll have state of the art training. We're starting right now." Cynthia didn't get to object when a man with a Machamp walked in.

"Are you ready for training in the fighting style of Ferrum, Champion?" Cynthia sighed.

"I don't get a choice do I?"

"Nope." Such is the life of a celebrity. Which was the main reason she didn't want to tell Mare who she was. Her relationship with him was much better when he saw her as an equal. Truth be told, she had enjoyed being beaten as easily as they were. It had been so long, and was very fun.

"Alright, I'll train." She stood, looking out the window to see Mare and Riley way in the distance as they walked home.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled warmly.

 **And there we go. As I said, some things were going to be... adjusted. Hope you guys enjoyed! Peace!**


	2. Overloading

**Here with chapter 2. I was playing some more Pokken and was really proud of myself. I fought Shadow Mewtwo and got really close to beating him! Whoop! Considering I was level 38, 600 health and he had like 1000 health, was Mega the whole time and a spamming ass, I'm happy. He had like 200 health left. I also customized my guy to look awesome!**

 **Also, the team theme for these two is Seras Victoria the Real Vampire-Zakuro. When you should listen to the song Mare will say, "Aura Unrestricted. Time's Vengeance."**

Mare was watching a battle, feverishly. He and Riley were up in a half an hour, and he was nervous. He didn't know who he would be fighting, or how he and Riley should approach them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Riley giving him a smile.

"Thanks, pal. You always know what to say to make me feel better." Riley gave slightly annoyed glare. Mare chuckled uneasily.

"Sorry. We need to teach you sign language. You're way to smart for your own good and that would help you a lot." Riley rubbed his chin before shrugging.

"Maybe one day." The crowd started to cheer, drawing the attention of the duo back to the arena. The fight was between a Pikachu and Charizard.

"Wonder who will win." The Charizard then Mega Evolved, becoming coated in blue fire. Mare chuckled, he knew who was going to win now. In the final round if one Pokémon reached Synergy first then they were almost always the winner.

The Charizard flew at the Pikachu, picking it up and throwing it into the air. It started to blast it with blue fire before it was launched away. The small mouse was daze allowing the Charizard to fly up and send a wave of air into the Pikachu that sent it skyward.

The Charizard started to build power, unleashing it before the Pikachu hit the ground, sending the mouse into waves of blue fire that caused it to faint once it flew from the other side and slammed into the barrier.

Mare clapped at the battle, still worried. he looked around, suddenly curious where Cynthia could be. He had told her she could join them, yet she was nowhere to be found.

"Riley, can you sense Cynthia in this crowd?" Riley closed his eyes, his appendices lifting up and aura coating his body. After a few seconds they lowered and Riley opened his eyes. The aura faded and the Jackal shook his head.

"Dang. Wonder where she went to?"

* * *

"You feel ready?"

"I believe so. What do I need to do?" The man chuckled.

"Simply go out there, and fight the trainer who wants to face you. If no one wants to fight then pick one." She nodded, turning to the opening. She had hoped they wouldn't make a big scene about her being in Ferrum. But such things were never that simple. She had hoped to keep that secret from Mare at least a little longer.

"Wonder what he will think about me once he sees the truth? Only time will tell, I suppose."

* * *

A man in a white suit stepped onto the large stage, tapping the mic.

"Is this thing on? Great! Greeting everyone! I am Silas Nohras. Many of you know me and many of you trainers know my wife, Felicia. We are the owners of this coliseum and hosts of this tournament. As many of you have heard, there is a rumor about the former champion of Sinnoh being here. Well, I am here to put those rumors to rest. They are true."

When he said that the crowd went crazy. Ferrum didn't have Gyms... Rather any that were as big as the ones in other regions.

"She is here today, and going to do the honor of fighting one of you, trainers! So, please help me welcome to the field of battle, Cynthia!" Mare stood quickly, Riley shaking his head in a knowing manner.

Everyone started to cheer as Cynthia walked from the tunnel and to the center of the stage. Silas gave her a pat on the back, his silver fauxhawk rustling as he shook his head happily.

"Is there anything you would like to say to the people before your opponent stands?" Cynthia grabbed the mic, clearing her throat softly.

"I wanted to thank you all for welcoming me here to fight in your tournament. Just know, this first round does not count as a battle, and whether you win or lose it will not effect your standing in the tournament. Also, there will only be one round instead of the traditional two out of three." Silas chuckled, such as he always did. He took the mic back when Cynthia offered it to him.

"Brilliant! Would anyone care to take on the former champion of Sinnoh?" The audience went quiet. As excited as they were, they did not fancy the idea of fighting the ex-Champion. Mare shifted his gaze to Riley. He then looked to his left at Felicia. She was his advisor after all. She leaned close.

"If you wish to battle her then shout it out." Mare nodded, clearing his throat.

"I will fight her!" Everyone turned to him. As people started to recognize him they started to cheer. Mare, Riley and Felicia started to make their way down to the field. When they got there, Felicia started to look over Riley quickly.

"He looks good to go! Knock em dead, you two!" Mare and Riley knelt next to each other, backs to Cynthia.

"Plan of attack?" Riley pounded his fists together. Mare rubbed his chin before snapping and pointing at Riley.

"Quick and dirty. I like it. Just be careful. She feels much stronger than before and I have a feeling this is going to be our toughest fight. You ready?" Riley nodded. Both stood, Riley walking forward. Cynthia's Garchomp walked forward, then the barrier formed around them. Mare looked to Cynthia, smirking.

"Champion of Sinnoh, eh? Why didn't you tell us?" Cynthia let out a sad sigh.

"I had my reasons." Mare frowned, turning to Riley. He then held up his hand and made a weird shape with it. Riley nodded, planting a knee and hand on the ground. Aura started to well up around them both. Mare closed his eyes and let out a slow breath.

"Breath. Just breath. We have each other's backs until the end. We can do this." Riley grunted his acknowledgement. Riley stood up, the aura around them both fading away into the air.

"I've got a bead on your aura, Riley. Let's do this as one." Riley held up his right fist, then brought it back down. This was his sign that he was ready for combat. Cynthia turned on her Synergy head set and Mare did the same.

"Let's show them how we do things." Riley nodded. Before they started, the advisors did their chant of assistance to each trainer. Felicia gave the duo a boost to their Synergy power, bonding them closer. Mare couldn't tell what Cynthia's was, but he made sure to send his cautious feelings to Riley. The Lucario gave a right foot tap. An awknowledgement tap. If Riley had opened and closed his fist repeatedly it was to disagree. They both knew their codes and how to use them.

When that was done they were to pick their supports. Mare always had Espeon backing up Riley, since she would heal his wounds and keep him fighting. He saw Cynthia chose Cresselia.

 _"Makes sense that the champ would get access to the nice stuff. Won't stop us though, right?"_ Right foot tap. The timer then started to when they would be set loose upon each other.

"5"  
"4" The crowd was now counting down.  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"

Riley and Mare wasted no time attacking the duo. Garchomp did not move, Mare knew this meant a couple of different things.

"Change things up a bit!" Riley stopped rushing them and jumped high into the air. He launched an Aura Sphere at them, smoke and dust covering the Garchomp. When it cleared everyone was surprised to see Garchomp was unharmed. Riley flinched, and that was all it took for the large dragon to rush after the Jackal.

"Disperse!" Riley floated above the ground a few inches, then clapped. An aura wave dispersed around him that pushed Garchomp away. While the dragon had blocked it, it didn't look very happy that its assault had been interrupted. Riley had calmed down after his shock.

"They can take punishment, deal it, and intimidate people. So we have to be creative." Mare chuckled.

"Ont mon ton befolig!" Riley instantly seemed to warp into the Garchomp, punching, sweeping kick that led into a backwards elbow thrust. The force from the aura infused combo knocked Garchomp away. Riley switched stances. Dual. Mare closed his eyes, crossing his arms. Riley balanced on his back right foot, coating himself in aura and started to meditate.

"No fear, buddy." Riley let out a hum. Garchomp got its bearings, seeing the meditating Lucario. It roared, rushing it, arms coated in draconic energy.

"Hold... Hold. Sprecsun." Riley slid underneath Garchomp, then slammed an aura sphere into the exposed back. What he didn't expect was for the Garchomp to be unaffected and turn, slamming a leg into him. He flew back, rolling to his feet quickly when he hit the ground.

"Countered us. Riley, keep calm." He knew his partner had a tendency to get angry when things didn't work, and it only made him reckless. Powerful, but reckless. Riley let out a course breath, closing his eyes and seeming to push down his stress.

"Good. Breath. Now, be prepared for anything. We are never safe, ok?" Riley nodded. He assumed a fighting stance. He slowly walked forward, ready once more to meet his foe.

"Taijitu." Riley tapped his right foot. Cynthia was also speaking to Garchomp, but Mare could not hear her. The loud cheering from the audience was deafening. When Riley got within range the Garchomp swung.

"Water." Riley closed his eyes and lowered his head. When the blow came dangerously close, Riley moved his opposite arm to meet it, but gently moved it along his arm like water, so it passed over him and away. The Garchomp was caught off guard by this.

"Strike." Mare only whispered this. Riley slammed his left fist into the stomach of the Garchomp. The beast leaned over, hurt from the strong fast blow.

"Eclipse." Riley gave an uppercut infused with aura to the Garchomp, sending it skyward.

"Wolf." Riley's eyes flashed as he sprinted forward. He created a bone staff, jabbing the Garchomp multiple times before sending it skyward with an strong uppercut. The staff disappeared and Riley lowered to a hand and a knee.

"Venom." Riley sprinted forward, once again jabbing the Garchomp multiple times, though he finished with a slam that caused Garchomp to crater into the ground.

"Fox." Riley used his aura to jump away to safety. As soon as he had done that the ground around Garchomp exploded and was sent into the air. Realizing their trap had failed, Garchomp slowly stood. Cynthia had a playful smile on her face. Mare growled when he saw Garchomp looked like it had barely been hit.

 _"I had been so easy yesterday though. Need to keep Riley standing."_ Mare flicked his wrist, watching as Felicia sent Espeon into the ring. The pink cat let out a call and yellow light. When the light enveloped Riley his wounds were healed.

"Good." He still saw one or two that had yet to disappear, but they were small. Mare was slightly terrified at the damage that one hit from the Garchomp could bring to them. If they had been caught in that trap the battle may have ended right then and there.

"Riley. We have to figure out a way to make it feel pain. Ideas?" Riley opened and closed his fist quickly.

"Crap. Just do what you can and avoid being hit. Ok?" Foot tap. Mare saw they were close to a Synergy Burst, and realized if they managed to reach that they would have a real chance. Riley knew what he was thinking and nodded slowly.

"Distance game them." Riley charged an Aura Sphere launching the ball of aura at them. Garchomp simply blocked it. It had done next to nothing, but it was better than nothing. Riley charged another, then started to fire them non-stop. Garchomp simply blocked them all.

"This is getting nowhere. Riley, Go-Go!" Riley rushed forward, moving side to side as he did. He was almost a blur as he went. When he reached Garchomp he did something that surprised the beast of a Pokémon. He jumped on her head. Garchomp reached up, but was lacking the arms to get Riley off. Mare clapped.

"Do it!" Riley started to unleash point blank force palms onto Garchomp's head. After the fifth Garchomp suddenly slammed its head into the ground, smashing Riley underneath it. Riley tried to get up quickly, only to get a large foot slammed into his face. He was launched into the barrier, stuck on it from the force. When he opened his eyes Garchomp was diving at him. He was slammed into the wall by Garchomp, crushed between a rock and a hard place.

"Riley!" The Lucario crumpled to the ground while Garchomp backed away. It was returning to Cynthia, expecting the fight to be over.

"Riley is unable to fight. The winner is-" Everyone grew quiet as Riley stirred. Mare walked around the barrier so he stood next to his partner. He knelt down, then placed his hand on the barrier.

"Riley." He got almost no response.

"Riley, if you can't fight then tell me." They had a sign for surrender. When Riley looked at Mare he would hold onto his snout with his hand. Then he would shake his head.

"Riley." The Pokémon lifted his head to look at his trainer. Riley slowly made his way to his knees. Riley placed his hand on the barrier, right where Mare's was. He nodded to his trainer. Mare smiled.

"Are you sure?" Riley stood, then lifted his hand.

"Awesome." Mare made his way back to his spot. He watched as Riley slightly limped to where he had started. Garchomp did the same, though it almost had a smirk of pleasure on its face. Mare and Riley were both coated in aura. Mare turned sideways, placing his hands in his pocket and closing his eyes.

"Aura Unrestricted. Time's Vengeance." They almost never went to this great of lengths, mostly because the wear on both of them was very high. With Time's Vengeance Riley was able to do much more damage, but one hit would practically end him. Mare was feeding him energy though, helping him to stay standing.

Riley Mega Evolved, but it was different. Instead of the bright lights, there was aura around him that flowed into him. Riley started to slowly move his arms around him in meditative stance, a storm of aura swirling slowly around him.

"Show them the truth of aura, my friend." Riley spun, holding a hand behind him. Aura began to form in that hand in large quantities.

"Show them power." Riley slowly spun, aura dancing around him quicker.

"Show them weakness." Riley planted a hand and knee on the ground.

"Show them sorrow." Riley rose, holding his hand above his head.

"Show them..." Riley held his hand out in front of him horizontally.

"Time's Vengeance." The aura formed into a large great sword that was swirling with energy. Riley let out a sigh. His mega was similar to his normal form, except for the obvious. Mare lifted a hand lazily and pointed at Garchomp. His eyes ablaze with aura.

"Go." Riley held the sword backwards, both hands on it as it dragged behind him on his right side.

"Zakuro." Riley warped above Garchomp, sword he normally above his head. He fell, slamming it into Garchomp who tried blocking. The blow knocked Garchomp back. If Garchomp had not been blocking it would have been much more severe. Riley was already beginning to tire though. Mare could feel it, even as he poured his strength into Riley.

"We finish this, Riley." The Lucario tapped his foot, then rushed forward, sword held in his right hand. Garchomp once again made ready to block, but was surprised when Riley slid under. The slash to Garchomp's back caused it to fall to its knees. Riley jumped high above Garchomp, holding the sword up and ready. He slammed into the Garchomp below. A bright light filled the stadium, and people had to cover their eyes.

When it cleared Riley was standing a ways from Garchomp, sword behind him on the ground as he panted. Sweat rolling down his face. Mare was no better, hands on his knees as he panted for air. The aura that had surrounded the arena faded away and Riley devolved. They looked at each other and smiled, then collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Mare awoke in the hospital next to Riley he chuckled.

"That was a great match."

"Indeed." Mare looked over to see Cynthia sitting in a chair next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great. That wasn't that bad." Cynthia frowned.

"You had lost consciousness from fatigue. That's pretty bad. Riley wasn't much better than you were." Mare chuckled.

"We've had worse. Seriously. We once held that form for a minute and thirty seconds. I was surprised we didn't die afterwards." Riley stirred next to them. He opened his eyes and smiled to his partner.

"Good job, bud." Riley and Mare gave each other a fist bump.

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday. You did your act on Monday. You haven't mossed anything. They postponed the tournament until you two were better." Mare chuckled.

"Hear that Riley? We can still compete." Riley nodded happily. Mare looked to Cynthia suddenly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the former champion of Sinnoh? That's seems like something important to tell people if you ask me." Cynthia frowned at him.

"When people hear you're a champion, even a former one, you don't get treated as a human being anymore. You get treated as this godly figure that no one can compare to. So, I stopped telling people who I was and lived as Cynthia. Not Cynthia the champion."

Mare looked away for a second.

"I still see you as Cynthia then. Even if you were a champion I saw you when you weren't a champion. I saw you as you were. So don't worry about me seeing you as some god of sorts. I promise." Cynthia was at a loss for words. So she just smiled.

"Thank you." Mare smirked, then grimaced.

"Hope we didn't hurt Garchomp too much. That move tends to be a little overkill sometimes. We sorta lose all restriction when we use it. It's just, end the opponent. Aura overdrive is a good way to describe it." Cynthia smiled.

"She's fine. You gave her a nasty headache though. Now tell me. What was with that move. I've never seen something like that before." Mare sat up, grunting as he did.

"Well, every Pokémon has a point where they gain so much power from something, whether it be anger, sadness. Or in our case, Guardianship, that they burst with raw energy that makes Mega Stones look weak. I've seen it one other time from an old man who used a Charizard. I remember his Charizard becoming not just an fire type, but fire itself. It was amazing to see and I'll never forget it.

When a Pokémon reaches this state it summons something that makes up its personality and why it has Overloaded. Since Riley and me are based on Guardians and guarding each other, Riley summons a great sword. The sword that ancient knights would use to defend people. They were guardians, and in a way we're taking over that mantle."

Cynthia thought about it before nodding.

"I understand. Why is it so dangerous though?"

"Because that raw energy is both powering and destroying the Pokémon. The only reason we are able to use it so long is because it's a 'we' and not one. We use the power together to forge and control the power. We harness it and split the power. But even then it's hard. Each Overload has something it takes from the user. For us it saps our stamina. We get tired, slower, and weaker the longer we hold it until we eventually collapse."

Cynthia thought back to how exhausted they both looked before collapsing.

"If it's so dangerous then why use it?"

"So we can learn to control it. If we never used it we would never get better. But we can't go using it in random gyms. Mostly because we may destroy the gym. But because it's a situational thing. When I saw Riley hurt on the ground, the only thing that came to mind was what wouldn't I do to guard him. The answer was nothing. When he understood that we Overloaded. Not immediately. One can hold it back, but hold it back too long and it'll fade away into nothingness.

So every time we use it we may only get a second or two of extra time to use it, but every second is better than before. When we first started we were lucky if we could hold it for ten seconds. First time we used it we almost died. We have had times where coming out of it we didn't pass out or anything, but most of the time it's a last stand thing."

Cynthia once more nodded to them.

"I understand. Though I must ask that you be much more careful from now on." Mare chuckled and Riley gave a smirk.

"No promises. But, we'll try." Cynthia stood.

"The matches will resume tomorrow, so rest today. Also, thank you for the amazing match." She started to leave when Mare called to her.

"I still don't think it's possible that you were once a Champion. To me you're just perfect." Cynthia smiled at him. She nodded, said thank you, and left. Mare felt a fist connect with his arm.

"Ow! Riley, what'd I do!?" Riley gave a look that said, "You know what." Mare sighed.

"Whatever. You can't prove anything." Riley smiled. He then pointed to his head. Mare sighed in defeat, visibly deflating.

"I get it! You can read minds! Can I sleep now!?"

 **That was fun! Also, many more people will start to reach overload state. So don't think it's just Riley and Mare who can do it. Lots of people can, though when most people do it it's away from society because it's so dangerous. That super trainer Mare described is basically an older Red. Makes sense Red could reach Overload with how much of a bond him and Charizard have.**

 **Though, if Red had a Synergy Head set... Christ Almighty! Anywho! Hope you enjoyed, if you have questions then feel free to ask me. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you all!**


	3. Combat Partners

**I am going to be introducing something that I would love to see some form of in Pokken that would be absolutely stunning, if done right. You'll see, but I'll explain in the ending Author's Note how it would work in game. Just know, it shall be badass! Also, in case you hadn't noticed, when this story first came out, the people who would be important had a Weavile up there, that is no longer there. You see, I had a plan for Weavile, but changed my mind, since I found someone who would be better, but won't spoil. Now then! Here we go! Clench those cheeks for this kick ass chapter!**

"So, you participated in regular Ferrum Battles, but you haven't done any of the other fun ones have you?" Cynthia shook her head, walking next to Mare who had his hands casually in his pockets. Riley was sitting on Garchomp's shoulder, enjoying the added height, while Garchomp just happily growled to him. Cynthia then sighed.

"Mare, I'm still sorry about lying to you." Mare scratched his chin.

"Technically, I never asked if you were the champion. So you didn't, you just avoided answering. Which I understand your logic. No harm no foul. Now then! Riley! Should we ask them to join us in what I have planned?" Riley had known what Mare was thinking the whole time, and was looking forward to not getting knocked around by the large Garchomp, so he shook his head, showing he was on board. Mare clapped his hands excitedly, while turning to Cynthia.

"You in?" She laughed slightly, then turned her head.

"You never told me what we're doing."

"Cuz it's a surprise. An epic one!" She looked to Garchomp, and received a growl of agreement.

"Alright, we're in." Mare pumped his fist into the air with enough force that he lifted into the air.

"Awesome! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand, running off, while she gasped in surprise, Garchomp and Riley exchanging glances. Riley only sighed, shaking his head, while Garchomp shrugged. They then began to follow the duo. They arrived in Old Ferrum Town, heading right to the square, where two trainers were battling. One using a Garchomp, and the other a Sceptile. Mare watched them, but then turned to Cynthia.

"This is going to be awesome!" She chuckled, then saw Mare was contemplating something.

"What is it?"

"Now that it's bad, but do you have another name for your Garchomp... since it could be confusing if you fought another Garchomp, and you were both shouting commands. Ya know? That's why I call Riley, Riley." Cynthia nodded, then looked away in slight embarrassment.

"When I first got her I was a little girl and called her... Lady. Would that work?" Mare shrugged, pointing behind her.

"Ask her yourself." Cynthia faced her Garchomp, rubbing her head as she leaned down.

"What would feel about getting a nick name." There was thought flashing through the eyes of the dragon, before she nodded.

"How about your old one? Lady?" Garchomp thought about it, before remembering the nick name, and then gave a nod. Cynthia smiled, rubbing the side of her best friend's head.

"Good girl, Lady. This will take some getting used to." Riley flipped off the newly nick named Lady, landing on Mare, and slamming him into the ground.

"Why!?" Riley looked down, then slowly stepped off his trainer, then waited with crossed arms. Mare stood, cracking his back.

"Why!?" Riley just looked at him, then sighed in defeat.

"You suck, ya know that? Stop reading my mind, curses!" Riley thought about it, then shook his head.

"You're mean, and a bully, and now I may have to cry." Riley gave a smug grin.

"Come on dude, we're partners! Why you gotta enjoy my pain?" Riley shrugged, knowing why, but not how to tell the flustered trainer. The battle behind them ended, and the two shook hands, but stopped when Mare called out to them.

"Want to have a double battle?" They looked to each other, then nodded, taking up sides next to each other. Mare motioned Cynthia forward, and she stood to Mare's right.

"So this is a double battle? Any rules?" Mare shrugged.

"Sorta. Basically, two Pokémon in the field for each side. Fight stops when both Pokémon on each side are done. We're only doing one round, but you get the point." She nodded, waving her arm and watching as Lady jumped over her, slamming into the ground and standing, before throwing her head to the side and growling. Riley walked forward, then used his aura to launch himself into the air, where he landed and stood, getting into a ready position.

The Sceptile jumped up, landing on the ground on all fours, then crawled forward before standing on two legs, letting out a purr. The other Garchomp stomped the ground, roaring at them. Mare giggled with happiness.

"I haven't done this in years, since I did it with Nia. This is so exciting!" He tugged on his shirt, straightening it, before asking if everyone was ready, making sure his headset was on. Everyone else did the same, saying they were ready. The field reformed, and the fighters waited for their commands. Mare hummed in thought.

"Riley can take the Sceptile, if you and Lady take out the other Garchomp." Cynthia smirked.

"Consider it done." Mare tapped his right foot.

"Alright Riley, you know the plan of attack. Attack!" Riley rushed forward, getting his bone staff ready to attack the Sceptile. The Garchomp then jumped in front, slashing at the Jackal, who just ducked, but not the enemy attack, since Lady threw her whole body over him, slamming into the other Garchomp and taking him to the far wall, crushing him between Lady and the wall.

"Whew, glad she's on our side now, eh?" Riley nodded, using his staff to block the leaf blade from the Sceptile. He moved both weapons up, kicking the Sceptile's chest and knocking him back slightly. While it was recovering, Riley spun, slamming to staff into the head of the grass type, launching it back. Riley dispersed the staff, cautiously moving forward as the Sceptile flipped to his feet. They both started to rush, when they stopped, jumping away as the two dragons came rolling past, biting and punching each other. Lady seemed to be at the disadvantage, but Mare and Riley planned on changing that.

Riley shot an aura sphere at the dragons, hitting the enemy in the head, allowing Lady to kick it up, then jump after it and slam it into the ground.

"Thank you."

"No prob." Riley rushed the Sceptile again, jumping up and slamming down, only to watch as the Sceptile vanished, a log sitting there.

"Well... crap." Riley was hit with dark energy, and the Sceptile appeared behind him, grabbing him and kicking him into the air, then appearing to slash him with his leaf blades, before disappearing to do so two more times. Riley hit the ground, rolling to his feet and shaking his head.

"Heads up." Mare told Riley to duck, as the enemy Garchomp was thrown over his head and into the wall. Lady had bit its tail, then swung it around her before launching it. Riley to a step back as Lady came sprinting past, ready to slam into the recovering Garchomp. Mare had faith in Cynthia, knowing she had a very good chance at beating this person, as long as he didn't mess her up, and kept the Sceptile out of the fight.

Cynthia had found immense enjoyment at watching Lady fight the other Garchomp, since they were rampaging around the arena, while the two smaller combatants were hitting and dodging the colossal beasts. Lady currently had the other Garchomp pinned against the wall, and was pressing deeper into it. Then there was a flash and Lady was thrown back. The other Garchomp had Mega Evolved, and for lack of better words, looked very pissed.

"Lady, try to keep your distance till he wears himself out. Watch out for any Burst attacks. We need to avoid unnecessary damage. But keep him away from Riley if you can." Lady growled her acknowledgement. Raising herself into a defensive stance. The Garchomp rushed her, at speed that surprised them both, slamming down as Lady backed up. The hit blew a crater in the floor, causing Cynthia to realize defending attacks may only do a very meager amount if it was blowing craters in the ground. She relayed the thoughts to Lady, who made ready to move around.

The Garchomp rushed her, swinging, only to miss as Lady ducked, giving an uppercut to him, that Cynthia smiled at, until she saw the Garchomp didn't flinch, biting the back of Lady's exposed neck, and throwing her into the air. Lady tried to recover, but was hit mid air by the Garchomp, who was coated in draconic energy. Then it flew back down, slamming into Lady, and taking her down, before hitting the ground with a small explosion. Cynthia flinched at the blast, watching as the Mega Garchomp devolved gasping for air as he backed away.

Cynthia was angry. Angry she had fallen for his trick so easily. He knew she would try striking after he left himself open, judging by the smirk on his face. Knew exactly how to play her for a fool, and she was mad. She saw lady's eyes open, seeing them turn red as she stood, covered in rock and dirt as she gasped in air with anger. Cynthia clenched her fists, looking Lady right in the eye.

"Let's kick his ass." Lady roared and everything was blinded in a red blast. Lady was standing, Mega Evolved, but coated in dark red energy, while her scythe hands were shining red. Lady turned to the other Garchomp, seeing fear in his eyes. She took one step forward, then roared. She jumped at him, swinging her large scythe hands at him, only to have him jump back. Cynthia growled. She was not going to let that happen.

"Get him!" Unstopped by the swing and refusing to recover, Lady jumped, slamming her shoulder into the Garchomp. While he was stunned she jumped into the air, then flew into him, knocking him high into the air. He seemed to hover, while Lady's back was to him, her red energy growling as she growled. She turned, then flew at the Garchomp like a bullet, a red and black explosion of energy blowing it away. He stood, but was shaky. Cynthia and Lady both saw the opening.

"Break him!" Lady straightened up to max height, jumping forward and swinging her right scythe, hitting the Garchomp and stunning him. She then growled with pure anger, slicing him three more times before the Garchomp fell to his back, watching as Lady jumped, seeming to get ready to slam into him, but instead digging under him. She then started to dig up, spinning incredibly fast, the red energy around her like blades as they sliced into the Garchomp and lifted him into the air. Then she stopped spinning, turning her back to her enemy and slicing her scythes against each other, and the arena exploded in a red and white light.

Lady hit the ground, roaring as her opponent was withdrawn from the battle. She then fell to the ground, out of energy. Cynthia coughed, falling on her rear, and letting out a tense breath. Mare however, was too engrossed to notice. She saw Riley was currently getting thrown around the arena by the Mega Sceptile. When had it mega evolved? She had been to angry at her opponent to care. She watched as it used vines to tie Riley's legs in place, before the Sceptile had the blade on its right arm grow to enormous size.

It them rushed forward, slicing into Riley, and the world seemed to turn white for a second as Sceptile rushed past. It used its claws to slow down, then slammed its fist into the ground, large vines moving forward and wrapping around Riley, picking him up into what almost looked like a tree. They it spiked and she could feel energy build.

Mare had started to glow blue, then a blue light broke through the tree and Riley was standing in the destroyed remains, Mega Evolved and growling. The Sceptile devolved, then tried to back up, only to have Riley seem to warp to him and slam his fist into the snout of the Sceptile, lifting it into the air. Riley jumped up, grabbing the neck of the Sceptile, and flying down and slamming it into the ground. He then picked it up, head butting it and throwing it back.

"End it!" Riley formed his great sword above him, looking at the floating sword before jumping up and grabbing it, spinning in the air before pointing straight down and slamming into the ground, blowing up the Sceptile in a white and blue light. When it cleared, Riley had his sword over his shoulder while the Sceptile was trying to stand from its kneeled position. Riley spun, slamming the flat end of the sword into the Sceptile's face and launching it into the wall. It twitched a little, but then flopped to the ground, and fainted.

Riley turned to normal, and sighed in relief, before waving at Mare. The trainer gave a thumbs up, then turned to see Cynthia on the ground, still out of energy.

"Of crap! Are you ok!?" She nodded, her body aching. She saw Lady was making her way to her feet, but looked dazed and tired. Mare helped Cynthia stand, smiling at her.

"I found out what makes you go super, I think." She chuckled uneasily, then felt her legs give out, being almost fully supported by Mare.

"What is it?" He started to laugh loudly.

"Anger. I don't know what you've been saving up in there, but you should let it out more. That was cool to watch, until me and Riley started to get beat up. All I knew was there was this explosive light, and then that other Garchomp was out, but so were you." Lady was now standing, shaking her head before growling with happiness. She worked over to Mare and Cynthia, rubbing her head against her trainer.

"I love you too, Lady. Good job being angry." The Garchomp roared her agreement, then turned to see Riley standing on her shoulder, holding the appendage on the side of her head for stability. Riley just looked at her, grunting at her. She hissed at him, which only made him sit, meaning he wasn't going to leave his perch.

"Riley, she's not good for you. She's making you lazy." Riley just looked at Mare, then scoffed, turning away and making himself comfortable. Mare then turned to Cynthia and smiled.

"How about lunch? My treat." Cynthia sighed in relief.

"That sounds wonderful." Mare laughed as he helped her walk to Pete's already knowing what he wanted.

"I'm going to eviscerate that Cheese Cake. Every. Last. Bit." Cynthia laughed at him, while Lady just grinned. Riley wasn't paying attention. He felt something that wasn't... right. Something dark and close. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

"So, we have a goal in mind, Master. But what else are we going to do? How are we going to achieve it? There are many out there who have a good chance to stop us. That one man stopped Shadow Mewtwo, didn't he? What's to say he won't stop us?"

"Because we will not allow him to know what we are up to. Do not question me again, worm."

"Yes, Master." The leader turned his head to the shadow in the corner.

"You have been most quite, Slade. Any thoughts?" The shadow looked at them, his blue eye like ice.

"I don't care. I will do what you tell me... Master." Though hidden well, there was venom in his voice.

"Well said, Slade. Just remember who your master is." The shadow scoffed, but very quietly.

"How could I forget?" There was sarcasm, which they all caught, but the leader did nothing.

"Empress... go about your mission. Slade, I have something special planned for you." The metal creature walked towards the shadow, glaring at the shadow with beady, evil eyes.

"And you'd better complete it. Understand?" Slade sighed, looking at his leader.

"What is it?"

"I have a certain friend I need you to awaken. Dusk. You will know him when you find his tomb. Just get him to wake up, and he will come back to me. He always has." Slade started to fade into the ground.

"As you wish... Master."

"Remember, if you don't, then girl dies. Have fun." Slade winced, fading away into a shadow on the ground, and then started to move away, angry at himself, angry at his leader... Genesis, angry at everything he had been put through. And for what? Some girl? No... Some little girl, who he was going to keep safe. Because Arceus damn him if he let any harm befall her.

"But when the chance arises, I will kill him. Rip his metal carapace apart, and make him experience his worst fear. He will know a true nightmare."

 **Who is this mysterious person!? Who!? Figure it out. Guess if you wish, but I won't spoil. Unless you want me to. It's -Redacted- Did you see that coming? I did! I wrote it! Haha! Anywho, yes, this was shorter, but, more a filler, since I've been kinda busy, which I'm sure you all hear way to much. Sorry, but life happens. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


End file.
